Undead, Alive
by Captain Len
Summary: AngelBuffy romance, Angel becomes human, Riley isn't so lucky. Crossover BuffyAngel. Hope you enjoy! Plz R and R! This is now complete..finally
1. Prologue

AN: Alright everyone a new fic, this is a Buffy/Angel crossover. I hope you enjoy it even though it was written a long time ago and it is definitely not the greatest fic in the world!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

Prologue

Sunnydale

"Nearly, nearly, free!" said Buffy to Riley. A demon called Grinshaw had captured Buffy and Riley. Riley managed to untie Buffy as they had both been tied up and at the mercy of the Grinshaw.

"LOOK OUT Riley," Buffy suddenly shouted to Riley "behind you." But it was too late the Grinshaw took hold of Riley and threw him against the wall. Then it decided to go after Riley even though Riley wasn't much of a threat to it because Riley couldn't move. The Grinshaw stabbed Riley near the heart just as Buffy got to them. Then the Grinshaw turned on Buffy. Buffy hit it, tripped it over then finally stabbed it and killed it with its own knife. Buffy moved to make sure Riley was ok.

"Buffy take me to Giles' place," said Riley,

"But you should get to the hospital," said Buffy.

"They wouldn't be able to do anything for me as I am so I want to see friends rather that hospital people. Now Buffy," said Riley with pleading eyes.

"Ok if that is what you want," said Buffy picking Riley up.

After one painful journey.

"Buffy what happened to you," said Willow concerned when Buffy came in carrying Riley "and what happened to Riley."

"We were being held by the Grinshaw, when Riley got free, he then quickly released me. The Grinshaw decided to go for Riley by throwing him against the wall and stabbing him, by the time I got to them Riley had been stabbed. I then killed the Grinshaw. Riley told me to bring him here because the hospital wouldn't be able to do anything for him," said Buffy bursting into tears.

"Well I think it is understandable that Riley should want to be here with friends but he should at least get a bit of medical attention," said Willow.

"He didn't want to go at all I tried to persuade him," said Buffy. Then they all stared at the dying Riley.

* * *

AN: well I'd love it if you reviewed this, that would be great. However, bear in mind that I was very young when I wrote this! 


	2. Chapter 1 The Bar

AN: These chapters are really short so i'm sorry! Also not sure how great the dialogue is!  
But enjoy anyway!  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1!

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Bar 

Los Angeles

_I wonder what it is to be human nowadays. It is probably so much different to when I was living. I'm not going to think about this anymore. _Wesley's voice interrupted Angel's thought.

"I've translated more of the text concerning the vampire with a soul. It says that before you turn human you will meet another demon who will help you," said Wesley.

"So he sees a fellow demon that helps him and then he gets to be human," said Cordelia walking in "I got the donuts and look who I found lurking around at the donut place."

"Hey," said Faith walking in "they let me go. They decided that I have reformed enough."

"That's great," said Angel "I also have some good news which I couldn't tell you while you were still in prison, I am going to be human one day. We have this kind of script in another language that prophecises it."

"Since we all have good news why don't we go to Jan's bar," said Wesley "that way if any demons want Angel they can find him easily."

"Well that seems like a great idea, how about it Angel, Faith," said Cordelia.

"Yes why not," said Faith.

"Ok," said Angel.

At the Bar...

"Well look who is here Angel and the guys. Hello who have we here, someone new," said the psychic demon who ran the place.

"Jan this is Faith, Faith this is Jan," said Angel "Faith is a slayer." The word slayer made many of the demons shudder. Fortunately for them there is no violence allowed in the place.

"Are you looking for anyone in particular?" said Jan.

"No we came here just to celebrate some good luck we have been enjoying recently," said Angel.

"Right then just sit down and enjoy the singing. It should be good tonight," said Jan.

"We will," said Faith who was still a bit angry at the demons for shuddering at the slayer "that Jan demon gives me the creeps, is he psychic or something?" Everyone laughed because she had hit the nail right on the head without realizing it.

"Yes he is psychic but he can only read you when you sing. That is why Angel had to sing oh Mandy," said Wesley.

"Oh," said Faith "I'm so uncomfortable with the amount of demons in this place."

"Don't say a word a demon with horns is coming up to us," said Cordelia.

"Urm is a vampire with a soul sitting at this table?" said this demon.

"Yes I am the vampire with the soul, just call me Angel," said Angel.

"Could you come back to this bar tomorrow because I have some information for you. I will see you at this table at 9:00pm," said the demon.

"Ok I'll be there," Angel said. The demon departed from the table.

"I wonder why he couldn't give you the information now," said Faith "if it was so important."

"I don't know, but I think that when we meet him tomorrow we should be very careful," said Wesley.

"I suggest we go now and I agree we should be careful," said Angel.

Then they left the bar.

* * *

AN: Ok so you are probably wondering why Faith was let out so randomly and why they accepted her so quickly but that is all because I wanted her to be in the story! Plz review! Thankyou.  



	3. Chapter 2 Death

AN: alright everybody, I really do know that this story is truly awful in the fact that it is basically only dialogue. However, I want you to bear in mind that I wrote it when I really wasn't that great at writing (although am not saying I'm a whizz now) but then I really wasn't that great. (I think I was about eleven or twelve at the time) I also know that Faith wouldn't have got let out of prison like that but it was necessary to the story. I am not really editing this from how I wrote it before so it is mostly exactly the same as when I originally wrote it! Anyway here is the chapter:)

* * *

Chapter 2

Death

Sunnydale

"Giles re-search Grin-shaw. Power-ful. Psychic power drives you to des-pair. Couldn't move be-cause of it. If you see more kill them because evil. I'm dying. Buffy love you. Where are you Buffy? Buffy, Buffy, I love yoouu," whispered Riley then he died.

Buffy burst into tears and sat down. "I can't believe he has died. He can't be dead. Riley, Riley wake up," said Buffy trying to get him up "NNNoooo."

"I'll take her home and make her rest," said Willow "I do have a car and can drive it."

"Ok, I think that is a good idea. Why don't you get going Willow," said Giles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

At Buffy's home.

"What's wrong with Buffy," said Joyce to Willow.

"Riley has just died. He was stabbed by a demon called Grinshaw. It was so horrible," said Willow "come on lets get you sitting down Buffy."

"You sit down as well," said Joyce "this is terrible news. I don't think Buffy will be able to patrol for awhile. She needs to rest because this has hit her hard. Could you get the rest of the gang to patrol for awhile until she is better? He was such a nice guy as well and quite normal compared to Angel."

Buffy flinched at Angel's name and said, "Angel can help. Get him here."

"Ok I'll ring now," said Joyce "stay with her."

"After you have rung Angel can you ring Giles to say they should patrol while I stay here," said Willow.

Hello this is Angel Investigations we help the hopeless Cordelia Chase, Wesley Windon-Price and Angel are out at the moment so would you please leaves a message after the tone. Beeeeep.

"Hello this is Joyce Summers. Something terrible has happened I suggest that you come here in two days time. Thanks. Bye."

"Giles here speaking," said Giles.

"Hello this is Joyce, Willow is going to stay here with Buffy for the night. She says that the Scooby gang should go on patrol instead of Buffy," said Joyce.

"Ok we will do that. Bye," said Giles.

"I told Giles that you were going to stay over with Buffy. Is that ok with you?" said Joyce to Willow.

"Yeah that is fine," said Willow.

On Patrol

"I'm terribly worried about Buffy. She has been hit hard by Riley's death. So has Willow. I suppose it has hit us all quite hard. He helped us a lot with the slaying. May he rest in peace," said Giles.

"I wish he were still here I just can't believe he is dead. It just doesn't seem real to me," said Xander.

"Behind you vampire," said Anya to Xander. Xander got a stake right into its heart.

"Nice dusting Xander," said Anya admiringly.

"Thanks An I liked it myself," said Xander.

"I hope that Buffy is all right," said Giles "I think that we will have to patrol for a few more nights instead of Buffy. She won't be up to it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Angeles

"Let's go it is nearly 8:30 pm we'll be meeting him at 9:00pm and we don't want to be late for him," said an excited Angel.

"Ok, come on then," said Cordelia.

At the Bar...

"Good it doesn't look like he is here yet," said Angel.

"You spoke too soon, Angel," said Wesley "he is right there and coming towards us."

"Hello is Angel here," said the demon.

"Yes I'm here," said Angel.

"Could I talk to you alone," said the demon.

Yes we were just going to the bar weren't we Wesley and Faith," said Cordelia.

"Yes we were," said Wesley and Faith.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok now everyone is gone can you tell me what this is all about?" said Angel to the demon.

"Yes I can, you see I don't know how much they know and how much you know about you turning human," said the demon.

"Well I can tell you that they know everything because they were the one that found out," said Angel.

"Ok that is good but let's get on with this. Before you turn human you have to prepare for the changes that take place. It will hurt a lot because your heart starts beating again. It is best if you are with people you know really well so that they can help you when it comes. I have seen something happen like this before," said the demon.

"Is that all. I need to prepare. I can do that easily. If you will excuse me I'm going to tell my friends about what I need to do," said Angel "see you around."

"Bye," said the demon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

With Cordelia, Wesley and Faith.

"So what was his important information," said Cordelia "anything useful to us."

"H told me that I must prepare for the changes. He has seen something like it happen before. He also said that I should be with friends. I'm thinking why don't we go to Sunnydale," said Angel.

"Ok and why would we want to do that?" said Cordelia.

"I want to be with Buffy when it happens," said Angel.

"I guess that would be understandable," said Wesley.

"I guess that I am not coming. I don't think that I would get a good welcome," said Faith.

"No, please come. Everyone will be there even Spike. Though I really wouldn't want him to be," said Angel.

"Thanks, I think I will come if B can't handle me being there. Tough luck she will have to deal with it," said Faith.

"Shall we go now. I really want to get there and surprise Buffy," said Cordelia "this is going to be so much fun."

They left the bar.

* * *

AN: so I hope the chapter wasnt tooo bad! I made the chapter longer as well by putting two of my original chapters together to create a longer one. Until next time! 


	4. Chapter 3 Buffy

AN: Hey guys - another chapter  
Disclaimer: see first chapter 

* * *

Chapter 4

Buffy

Sunnydale 

"I'm really worried about Buffy at the moment. Riley's death has hit her hard. When Joyce mentioned Angel, she immediately asked for him to come here. So Joyce rang up and left a message," said Willow.

"She did!" said Giles flinching.

"That was my reaction just now. I just arrived. I didn't get an answer machine message," said Angel startling Giles and the rest of the gang.

"Ok why are you here Angel," said Xander "um Cordelia, Wesley and Faith."

"Angel wanted to be with Buffy when. Oh Angel tell them the good news," said Cordelia.

"I'm going to be human again soon. We don't know when though," said Angel.

"But how did you find this out?" said Willow.

"We have an ancient prophecy mentioning loads of demons that rise. Also it mentions the vampire with the soul, that is Angel," said Wesley "if you want to see it here you are."

"Yes thanks," said Giles.

"I hate to interrupt but what is Faith doing here. Shouldn't she be back in prison?" said Xander.

"She just got let out," said Cordelia.

"Oh, ok," said Xander. Angel looked into the corner where Riley was.

"Uh what happened to Riley because he looks kind of dead?" said Angel.

"He is, Buffy and Riley were captured by a demon. Riley got free and got himself killed," said Anya.

"Buffy wanted you here though," said Willow "I'll go and get her for you. I don't think that you want to go out there though, it is getting kind of sunny out there."

"Ok thanks Willow," said Angel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Buffy's house.

"Buffy, Buffy are you there, is anyone in?" said Willow while banging on the door. Buffy came to the door.

"You can stop banging now Willow I am here," said Buffy "what is the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter but there is a surprise waiting for you at Giles' place," said Willow.

"Really what is it?" said Buffy.

"Now that would be telling. Come on," said Willow.

At Giles' place.

"Angel is that you?" said Buffy.

"Yes it is me. I am really sorry about Riley. I do have some good news though, I will become human

Soon. I don't know when though," said Angel.

"I beg to contradict that comment. I have translated some more of the text. It says that you will become human on day after the full moon after seeing the demon," said Giles "the full moon is tonight if you have seen the demon already."

"I have," said Angel.

"Wow that is great news, Angel," said Buffy "I still can't believe that Riley is dead though."

"No I don't think any of us can," said Xander.

"Why is Faith her? Shouldn't she still be in prison?" said Buffy.

"She got let out," said Anya.

"God this is like the repeat on BBC1 in England," said Giles "You wouldn't know what that means but BBC1 repeats a lot of programmes on it. Anyway I suggest that Angel stays here until sunset."

"Yes that is probably a good idea as long as you don't mind me being here," said Angel.

"No as long as you don't touch anything," said Giles.

At sunset.

"Hey Angel how was your day," said Willow.

"It was ok. I can't wait until this is done and I'm human. I wonder what it will be like to be human again," said Angel.

"I don't think that it will be like last time when

you lived in Ireland. I think it will be a lot different. If you need help we will always be there for you," said Buffy.

"Thank you so much," said Angel.

* * *

AN: hope you guys r&r and i'd like to say thankyou to SpotedLeaf for making me update quicker - hope it aint too bad. sorry its a bit short. 


	5. Chapter 4 Change

AN: am sorry bout this but in the last chapter it was headed chapter 4 - well that was really chapter 3. sorry!  
Disclaimer: see chapter one.

* * *

Chapter 4

Change

Sunnydale 

Nearly sunrise.

"Agh, I'm hurting," said Angel.

"Sit down then," said Buffy.

"I wonder whether painkillers will work on me because it really hurts," said Angel.

"I'm not sure because you are a vampire or you could be human I'm not really sure," said Buffy "put your hand in the sun."

"Ok," said Angel as he slowly put his hand in the sun.

"Yes! You are human again. I can't believe it has really happened. This is so weird," said Buffy.

"Congratulations Angel just as another test will you put your hand on this," said Giles forcing a cross into Angels hand.

"Well you didn't burn, that is a sure sign that you are human," said Willow.

"Shall we celebrate," said Xander.

"Er can I just say that I need rest before celebrating," said Angel.

"Yes sure of course. What were you thinking Xander," said Giles "Why don't you go and rest on the couch in the other room."

"Thanks, I will," said Angel.

Angel then went into the other room and onto the couch.

"This is so strange Riley dying and Angel becoming human in just a couple of days," said Willow.

"Er is it ok if I bail. I don't think I can stand through this conversation with out crying," said Buffy.

"Yes of course that will be ok we should have thought before speaking," said Giles.

Buffy then went home.

"I am still really worried about Buffy. She has gone through a lot in the last few days," said Willow.

"Oh don't worry about B. She can look after herself. She will get over it soon," said Faith.

"Get over what and wwho are you," said Tara just coming in the room.

"Tara how long have you been back?" said Willow hugging Tara.

"I just got back," said Tara.

"I'm Faith another Slayer. I just got out of prison," said Faith.

"Oh ok," said Tara still unsure.

"It's ok Tara honestly. She has changed," said Xander "haven't you."

"Yes of course I have, I wouldn't be here now would I," replied Faith.

"Um excuse me I don't think that I really fit into this conversation so can we go now Xander?" said Anya.

"Er ok. Bye guys gotta go," said Xander.

Shall we go as well Tara, it is getting kind of late," said Willow.

"Yeah ok, let's go. Bye guys," said Tara.

"We are going to find somewhere to live for a bit, see ya Giles," said Cordelia.

"I'll go as well. I'll see you tomorrow," said Buffy.

"Yeah ok I'm going back to bed," said Giles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buffy is that you," said Angel waking up.

"Yeah it's me. I wanted to watch over you while you were resting," said Buffy.

"Oh thank you, ow," said Angel painfully "I guess it still hurts."

"Yes I think it will hurt for a few more days yet," said Buffy.

"How long have I been sleeping here?" said Angel.

"For about two days. We decided not to wake you because you needed your rest," said Buffy.

"Yeah I did need it. Bad Deja Vu. This is a bit like when Faith hit me with a poison arrow," said Angel "er can I have something to eat. I haven't eaten anything for like 200 years. Also can I have a drink? Give me the coolest and best meal that you can, I am starved."

"I'll see what Giles has got," said Buffy "sorry there isn't much that you would like in there. I could go down to the store to get something. You can't because you can't go in the su... oh I'm sorry I forgot. Why don't we both go down to the store and then you can get what you want."

"Yeah why not," said Angel getting up "come on. I want to tell you what I'm thinking about doing."

On the walk.

"I'm thinking about shutting down Angel investigations. I don't think that we have had anyone in trouble for about 2 months. No one has many problems anymore. Besides if there are some problems then Gunn can sort them out. My real worry is could Wesley, Cordelia, Faith and me come back to the gang and fight sunnydale vamps?" said Angel.

"I think it is quite a good idea. Also I think that it would be fine if you all came back to fight vamps here," said Buffy "I think that you should go ahead and shut it down, make a new start in Sunnydale. Also I need you to help me deal with Riley's death."

"I reckon that you can deal on your own but if you do want us back we'll come," said Angel.

"But where will you live?" said Buffy puzzled.

"I will live in my old place, it is quite big enough," said Angel.

"I'm sorry to say this but that place really gives me the creeps," said Buffy "can we stop talking about this. People are staring."

"Did you see Eastenders last night?" said Angel "what happened?"

"Yeah, I did. I can't believe that is was Lisa who shot Phil. I didn't know that you watched Eastie's," said Buffy.

"Yeah I love it. I have watched it ever since I went to LA," said Angel.

"Really, you did!" said Buffy.

"Yeah I did," said Angel.

They went back to Giles.

* * *

AN: well slightly longer chapter than the last chapter. plz r&r. luv getting reviews!! Hope u enjoyed! 


	6. Chapter 5 Meetings

AN: Next chapter :) hopefully i'll get up a load more chapters today for you to read :)  
Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5  
Meeting

Sunnydale

A few days later.

"Good evening Angel how are you feeling today?" said Buffy's mum coming in.

"I'm feeling much better thank you Joyce. Also thank you for lending me your spare room," said Angel.

"Oh that is ok. Everyone is waiting for you in the Magic Box," said Joyce.

"Thanks but er where is the Magic Box?" said Angel.

"I'll take you there and go to the meeting as well," said Joyce.

"Thanks," said Angel gratefully.

In the Magic Box.

"Hey Angel, Mum," said Buffy.

"Sit down you two," said Giles.

"We were just talking about what Angel Investigations is going to do now," said Willow.

"I've made up my mind. We are going to close down Angel Investigations, if everyone here excepts Faith, Wesley, Cordelia and me to join this gang. Is that ok?" said Angel.

Everyone nodded.

"Before leaving LA, I am going to say goodbye to Kate. Also if you Wes, Cordelia and Faith have anyone to say goodbye to than I would do it while I see Kate," said Angel "also I am going to see Spike before going back to LA."

"That is ok, I can't wait to move back here. I'm going to start looking for a flat straight away," said Cordelia "oh Angel can I stay at your place while I look?"

"Me too," said Faith and Wesley simultaneously.

"Yeah I suppose so," said Angel.

"Can I complement you on a nice shop," said Wesley.

"Thank you," said Giles.

"I wonder if I can get a job at the Bronze?" said Cordelia.

"Don't know if you could," said Xander.

"Thank you," said Cordelia.

"Stop it guys," said Anya "be quiet Xander, I know that she used to be your girlfriend but I am your girlfriend now. You have to pay attention to me now."

"Sorry," said Xander "but she gets on my nerves."

"Erm is it ok if Willow and I go? We are due to go somewhere," said Tara.

"Yeah that is ok," said Giles.

"I have stuff to do and so does everyone else,

I think," said Willow.

"Yeah, Bye," said Xander and Anya.

"Bye," said Buffy, Joyce and Angel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm gonna see Spike now, bye," said Angel walking through the door.

"Bye," said Buffy.

At Spike's place.

"Spike how are you? It is such a long time since I saw you," said Angel walking through Spike's door.

"Er I'm fine and how are you?" said Spike unnerved "what brings you here."

"Oh I just had to see Buffy," said Angel.

"You leave Buffy alone. You have hurt her haven't you? You are a fully-fledged Vampire again aren't you? You know I have that chip in my head? I can't hurt humans but I can hurt demons. Come here I'll show you," said Spike.

"Ok remember I am not scared by you," said Angel moving closer "go on hit me."

Spike then tried to hit Angel.

"Ow, what. You can't be. You are human. Well you could have warned me cos' now I have a splitting head ache," said Spike.

"Well of course I am human dumbo," said Angel "didn't you notice that I walked through the front door?"

"Oh yeah. Well I can't believe it, old Angelus a human. Well tough luck on you, are you coming back to good old Sunnydale, I wonder?" said Spike.

"Yes I am. I am coming with Wesley, Cordelia and Faith. I am closing down Angel Investigations and we will be part of the gang again," said Angel.

"Well good on you mate. I would never do it but then that is me," said Spike.

"Well I am going now, bye," said Angel.

"Bye," said Spike.

Back at Buffy's.

"Buffy we have to go now. Are you going to take us to LA?" said Angel surprised.

"Well yeah. Don't worry I am a much better driver than I was. I took my tests and got my driving license," said Buffy.

"Have you got your own car then now?" said Cordelia.

"No but mum usually lets me use hers as long as I am careful. Which I will be," said Buffy.

"You bet you will," said Joyce behind Buffy.

"Ok let's go now," said Wesley.

"Yeah, bye mum," said Buffy.

* * *

AN: Plz r and r I love getting reviews :)  



	7. Chapter 6 Kate

AN: yet another chapter :)  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 6

Kate

Los Angeles 

"Well we are here now," said Buffy.

"Yeah let's go," said Angel.

"Ok so where do we start?" said Buffy.

"Well there isn't much to pack up so why don't you pack up while I say good bye to Kate," said Angel.

"Well, bye," said Cordelia.

At the police station.

"Please can I speak to Kate?" said Angel.

"Er Kate said she didn't want to be disturbed but I can take a message," said the police officer.

"No it's ok I'll talk to him," said Kate.

"Ok," said the police officer walking away.

"So what do you want now. Have you come to say that the whole world is in danger and we'll die tomorrow if I don't help," said Kate.

"No, I came to say good bye to you," said Angel.

"So where are you going and how are you getting there? It is the middle of the day." Said Kate.

"Er well look at this," said Angel stepping into the sun-light.

"What!! How!! When?" said Kate.

"I'm human since a few days ago. Now I'm going back to Sunnydale," said Angel.

"Oh that is great for you. Excuse me but I have a lot of work to do," said Kate.

"Well good bye," said Angel going out.

Back at Angel Investigations.

"How did it go?" said Wesley.

"Fine. She was really surprised when I stepped into the sunlight," said Angel.

"Well she would be surprised since you only became human recently," said Cordelia.

"Yeah I suppose so," said Angel.

"Are we nearly done because I am starved?" said Buffy.

"I think so. Oh hey you guys have you checked everywhere for anything you might have missed?" said Angel.

"No we were just about to check," said Wesley.

"Well could you hurry up because I am anxious to get back to Sunnydale," said Angel.

"Uh, we are going as fast as we can but I haven't seen you doing anything to help," said Cordelia.

"Well you were doing so well by yourself and anyway I am just getting a bad back," said Angel.

"Well good, you can take this then," said Buffy thrusting two heavy boxes into his hands "we need to load this lot into the jeep then we can go back to Sunnydale. Plus this will go a lot sooner if you help."

"Yeah I suppose so. Agh these are heavy. You do remember that I have only just become human. You can't strain me too hard," said Angel.

"Come on Angel, it's not that heavy. Look even I can carry it with out breaking my nails. Now that is saying something," said Cordelia.

"Yeah it is. Is that the last of the boxes?" said Wesley appearing.

"Yes it is, if you didn't see anything that we left," said Angel.

"Nothing except a few dead rats and a few screwed up pictures of a certain ex-vampire that we all knew," said Wesley.

"Which on? I know a lot of ex-vampires," said Buffy.

"It was Darla," said Wesley whispering into Buffy's ear.

"Oh only Darla," said Buffy out loud.

"You left the pictures right, Wesley," said Angel.

"Yeah I did, I didn't want to remind you," said Wesley.

"Good idea, well good bye hotel you were a good friend," said Angel "good bye."

Sunnydale 

"We are here again," said Buffy.

"Thank goodness for that," said Cordelia.

"Yeah I totally agree," said Angel.

"So do I," said Wesley getting out of the car.

"What do you mean guys, my driving isn't that bad," said Buffy.

"Ahem, ahem," coughed Cordelia.

"What?" said Buffy.

In the Magic Box.

"Hello is anyone here, Giles," said Buffy.

"Yes we were in the back," said Giles appearing with Tara and Willow beside him.

"Well we are back," said Buffy "Giles and Tara could you help me carry these boxes back to my place," said Angel.

"Yes of course," said Giles getting the point almost immediately.

"Oh yes I'll help," said Tara getting the point as well.

Buffy and Willow on their own.

"I have such mixed feelings about Angel and Riley," said Buffy "I am so confused. I love them both. I still keep thinking that Riley will burst through the door any minute, but I know it isn't

going to happen. I also love Angel with the whole of my heart, I always have. I really don't know. I think I want to start a new relationship with Angel, but if I do then if Riley returns from the dead, then I am stuck."

"No you are not stuck. I know you loved Riley and you love Angel now. Riley isn't going to come up from the dead," said Willow "you can still love him in heaven and he can watch over you. You can start a new relationship with Angel now. It is fine to get on with your life, you know Riley would want you too."

"I still don't know. What would Riley think if I had a relationship with Angel?" said Buffy.

"I think that he would be ok with it. Remember that you will always love Riley anyway," said Willow.

"Do you think so," said Buffy.

"Well I wouldn't have said it if I didn't think it," said Willow.

"Ok, why don't we join the others and then I can talk with Angel and see what he thinks," said Buffy.

"Ok," said Willow.

Back with the others.

"How did you get on?" whispered Tara to Willow.

"Ok, she is going to talk to Angel so don't disturb, pass it on," said Willow.

This got around the whole group except Buffy and Angel.

"Oh Angel will you help me with this box?" said Buffy.

"Can't you handle it?" said Angel teasingly.

"Yes I can, I just wanted to talk to you about us," said Buffy.

"Oh, ok but what is there to talk about? You want a relationship as do I, so we are fine," said Angel surprising Buffy.

"But how did you ..." said Buffy.

"It was ever so obvious," said Angel.

"So it is ok," said Buffy.

"Yes, now that I am human again it is fine," said Angel.

"Shall we go tell the rest?" said Buffy.

"Well they probably already know!" said Angel.

"How?" said Buffy.

"Well since I know that when you were talking to Willow you were talking about me, then I don't think it will take them long to work out what has happened!" said Angel "stop gawking and let's go."

Back with the others.

"I have exciting news except for Buffy and Angel. I have a job for the Dingoes. Obviously Oz isn't in it," said Cordelia.

"That is great," said Willow flinching at the name.

"I have news as well. Mr Giles has kindly consented to have me help him fighting evil in Sunnydale with your consent as well of course Buffy," said Wesley.

"Yes that is fine," said Buffy "well done."

"I reckon we should all go home and get some rest for the morning!!" said Giles.

* * *

AN: plz r and r :) and for all of you who think the goodbye was really cold, so do I however, I am not changing anything from when I originally wrote this quite a few years ago. 


	8. Chapter 7 Proposal

AN: here is another chapter :)  
Disclaimer: see first chapter  


* * *

Chapter 7

Proposals

"Uh B can I talk with you," said Faith.

"Yeah sure but on one condition that you call me Buffy."

"Ok," said Faith "have you really forgiven me about all that stuff?"

"Yeah I think so as long as you only kill demons, not humans or my boyfriend, that is fine," said Buffy.

"Ok, and congrats on B-uffy," said Faith.

On patrol (only Buffy and Angel)

"Ok I wonder how much strength you have after the change?" said Buffy.

"I don't know we'll just have to see won't we?" said Angel.

"Yeah," said Buffy.

"Have you told Joyce yet about I have changed to be human?" said Angel.

"Er no I haven't yet, but I'll probably tell her tonight. Is that ok?" said Buffy.

"Yeah that is ok," said Angel.

"Behind you, Grinshaw," said Buffy hurriedly.

Crack Angels arm just broke but he still hit the Grinshaw pretty hard and then he ducked to let Buffy continue. In the end Angel stabbed the

Grinshaw in the back. It fell over and never moved again.

"Can we get to the hospital, I have broken my arm," said Angel painfully.

"Sorry yes of course. Come on," said Buffy.

At Buffy's house.

"How on Earth is it that you probably have had your arm broken a lot more times than this yet you go to a doctor this time? " said Joyce.

"It is because I am now human and I have a new relationship with your daughter," said Angel.

"Ok, Buffy why don't you go upstairs and get a bandage?" said Joyce.

"Ok," said Buffy.

When Buffy had gone.

"May I remind you about our little chat that we had before the end of High School. Are you able too face the responsibilities of being with Buffy? It is very obvious that she loves you very much indeed but I must be able to trust you," said Joyce.

"I believe that now that I am human again I can face up to those responsibilities because there is no chance that I will lose my soul and go all evil again," said Angel "I believe that you can trust me."

"That is good to know," said Joyce.

"What is good to know?" said Buffy coming in.

"The fact that Angel is feeling better," said

Joyce.

"Yes that is great," said Buffy smiling happily.

------

"Mum, can I talk to you for a minute please," said Buffy.

"Sure, just let me put this box down," said Joyce putting the box down.

"Are you ok with me and Angel being together?" said Buffy.

"Yeah it is completely fine," said Joyce "why do you ask?"

"I just thought that you were just a bit you know when Angel told you," said Buffy.

"No it is fine," said Joyce.

"Good as long as it is ok. I have one more thing. Is it ok if I get a flat? I just thought that I would really like to be on my own so I don't disturb you. It is probably really annoying when I have people over isn't it?" said Buffy.

"Well I don't know Buffy, can I really trust you?" said Joyce.

"Sure you can also Giles and the gang will be round most of the time," said Buffy "and it is annoying."

"Ok it is annoying, very annoying but will you behave?" said Joyce.

"Sure I will, I'll be real good."

"Ok if you are good, but I am not helping you

move in," said Joyce.

"No that's fine," said Buffy

At the flat she got.

"Come on guys let's get my stuff inside," said Buffy.

"Ok let's get it over with then," said Giles.

1 hour later.

"It is finally done," said Willow.

"Does that mean we can go home now," said Xander.

"Yes it does but I'm going to stay here for awhile, help Buffy sort things out," said Willow.

"Ok, but I'm going," said Xander "I'm fed up of this place."

"I'm going too," said Giles.

"Me too," said Angel "I'm starving and I'm going to get some food."

"Ok," said Buffy "see you later."

"Bye," said Angel.

"So Buffy how is it going with Angel," said Willow, when everyone had gone.

"Oh it is fine, I still love Riley but also I love Angel," said Buffy.

Yeah I can understand that. You love them both but Riley is dead so you pour your love into

Angel," said Willow.

"Yeah that is exactly it. Also I think I want Angel for the rest of my life," said Buffy.

"That would be great," said Willow.

"Well I'm thinking about it," said Buffy.

Buffy 

It was like a dream, standing there with Angel watching the stars and the moon.

"Buffy, Buffy. Earth to Buffy," said Xander.

"What, what oh yeah the answer is 5," said Buffy.

"Uh Buffy we left that question five minutes ago," said Xander.

"Oh well, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit tired," said Buffy.

"Ok, right well, next question," said Xander.

Angel 

It was as though he were dreaming, standing there with Buffy watching the stars and the moon.

"Angel, hello Angel. You were drifting," said Wesley.

"Was I, I'm sorry what were you talking about," said Angel.

"I was talking about my house and where I am living at the moment," said Wesley.

"Go on" said Angel.

"I will in a minute but first I want to talk to you about you being so preoccupied these days," said Wesley.

"Have I?" said Angel.

"Yes you have," said Wesley.

"It is because I am thinking about Buffy so much that I'm wondering... No I best not trouble you with it. Go on with your story," said Angel.

"I won't until you have said what you were going to say," said Wesley.

"Ok but don't laugh. I am thinking about asking Buffy to take my hand in marriage. Do you think it is a good idea?" said Angel.

"I think it is a great idea. I know that you love Buffy very much, you always have. I reckon you should talk to Willow, she is Buffy's bestest friend and knows her very well. Ask her," said Wesley.

"Ok that seems like a good idea, I will go directly," said Angel.

"Ok," said Wesley.

With Willow.

"Um Willow can I talk with you for a sec?" said Angel.

"Yeah sure what do you want to talk about?" said Willow.

"I have been preoccupied recently. I am sure you have noticed," said Angel.

"Sure, you and Buffy alike," said Willow.

"I hadn't noticed Buffy doing it as well. Anyway the reason I am dreaming quite a lot is because I am thinking about Buffy. I would like to take her hand in marriage, do you think it is a

good idea?" said Angel.

"I think that you should really go ahead and ask her," said Willow.

"You really do. Oh thank you so much. Now all I have to do is work out where and when," said Angel.

"I'm sure you'll find some where cool," said Willow.

"Bye," said Angel nervously.

"Bye," said Willow.

At Buffy's flat.

"Um Buffy can I talk with you for a minute," said Angel.

"Yeah sure I can spare a minute. What is it?" said Buffy.

"I have something very special to ask you. You mustn't laugh ok," said Angel.

"Ok, what is it?" said Buffy puzzled.

* * *

AN: another chapter gone :) 


	9. Chapter 9 Party

**Chapter 8**

Party

"I want you to consider marrying me. You can have all the time in the world. But I'd like you to say yes. It would be ok now that I am human and maybe I should stop blabbering and let you talk," said Angel.

"Yeah I think I would really like to think about it. I don't want to be too hasty. Give me a bit of time to think and then I'll tell you my answer," said Buffy.

"Ok that is completely fine," said Angel "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, bye," said Buffy.

With Willow.

"Will, can I ask you what you think about something?" said Buffy.

"Well sure, what is it?" said Willow.

"Angel has asked me to marry him," said Buffy.

"Oh that, you want my opinion. Well I think that you should accept him," said Willow.

"You do! I want to but I still don't know. If I take your advice will I be happy?" said Buffy.

"I believe that you will be very happy. I have to tell you that Angel came to ask my advice as well. I said that it was a great idea," said Willow.

"He did!" said Buffy.

"Yes he did. If you want to ask someone else's opinion then I would ask Wesley. He is quite close to Angel," said Willow.

"Ok I will do that," said Buffy "bye."

With Wesley.

"Hey, Wesley can I talk to for a sec?" said Buffy.

"Well sure, what do you want?" said Wesley a bit startled.

"Well, Angel has just asked me to marry him and I wanted your advice," said Buffy.

"You want my advice? Well I will tell you exactly what I said to Angel. It is a great idea. I think you should go ahead and marry him. He loves you dearly. He always has. Go on and marry him," said Wesley.

"Really, everyone seems sure except me. Why? Maybe it is because I'm nervous," said Buffy.

"Everyone gets nervous but you should go on and tell him your decision whatever it is. Get him out of his misery. Now go," said Wesley.

With Angel.

"Um Angel, I have come to tell you my answer. You know that I love you dearly. I always have so my answer is Yes!" said Buffy.

"Really thank you Buffy with the best of my ability. You will have to wait a bit for a ring because I haven't got one yet," said Angel.

"That is all right, but when shall we tell the gang?" said Buffy.

"How about tomorrow morning? Then we have a chance to prepare," said Angel.

"Ok, tomorrow then," said Buffy "I'll go now and I'll see you tomorrow."

Next Morning.

"Um, Angel and I are going to be married," said Buffy.

"Oh I am proud of you Buffy. I am glad you are secure with someone," said Giles.

"Well congratulations and all that, but I must be going got a lot to do, you know mope about," said Spike.

"Thanks Spike, but before you go there will be a party tonight at the mansion at 8:oopm. Please come," said Buffy.

"Ok whatever," said Spike going.

"You actually invited him?" said Angel.

"Yeah I did," said Buffy.

"Ok I don't really care anyway, however much I hate him," said Angel.

"Well done Buffy. I am really glad for you, " said Willow.

"Xander and I are too," said Anya.

"Me too," said Tara.

"Thanks you guys for all the support," said Buffy.

"We are glad too," said Wesley for Cordelia, Faith and himself.

"Sorry guys we gotta go because we haven't told my mum yet," said Buffy.

"Yeah, bye Buffy and Angel," said Willow.

At home.

"Hey mum how are you?" said Buffy.

"I'm fine and how are you?" said Joyce.

"I am fine and I'm in a great mood. I have some news for you. I am getting married to Angel," said Buffy.

"You are! When were you two engaged?" said Joyce.

"Last night," said Buffy "I love him dearly and we are getting married soon. It won't be a big thing. There will just be my friends there and you of course. Then there will be a party at the mansion. There probably won't be a honeymoon. That depends on the amount of vampires. There we go, that is all of our plans. We will then sell my flat and I'll live in the mansion with Angel. Oh yeah and there is a party at the mansion tonight to celebrate. Please come."

"I am astounded Buffy. I do though wish you the greatest luck but I will miss you terribly. You will visit me often, won't you?" said Joyce.

"Of course I will visit, what do you take me for?" said Buffy.

"My daughter," said Joyce.

"No seriously I will come very often," said Buffy "thanks mum."

In the evening.

"Hey Buffy this is a cool party," said Willow.

"Yeah it is," said Buffy "it is quite relaxing actually, all the other parties I have had vampires always come in!"

"Yeah I know," said Willow.

"Oh yeah, where is Angel do you know?" said Buffy.

"I am right here Buffy. I just went out to but this," said Angel showing Buffy.

"Oh it is beautiful. Where did you get it?" said Buffy.

"In a jewelry shop where else?" said Angel.

"Can I put the ring on?" said Buffy.

"Sure you can, I didn't buy it just for show," said Angel.

"Come show the others the ring," said Willow.

Everyone crowded round for ages and then they partied.

"Hank, is that you?" said Joyce.

"Yeah it is me," said Hank (Buffy's dad.)

"I thought you should know that Buffy is going to get married in a few days time," said Joyce.

"Oh is she. Who to? Do I know him?" said Hank.

"No you don't know him but his name is Angel," said Joyce.

"That is a weird name, how did he get it?" said Hank.

"I don't know actually but aren't you happy for your daughter?" said Buffy.

"Yeah sure I am, say good luck to her for me," said Hank "I'll see ya."

"Bye," said Joyce.

"Buffy, your dad says good luck," said Joyce.

"Ok, did you ask how he was, if he was ok?" said Buffy.

"Yes I did and he was ok," said Joyce.

"Cool thanks," said Buffy.

At the magic shop.

"So Buffy what are you going to, when is the wedding," said Xander.

"The church is booked for Wednesday, tomorrow. It isn't a proper dress sort of thing you

can wear whatever you like. There is a party for everyone including Spike afterwards. We won't go anywhere for a honeymoon. Also we will sell the flat and live at the mansion," said Buffy.

"Those are great plans, and we can wear whatever we want. Cool," said Xander.

"We had better patrol now then," said Giles.

"Yeah we should, we haven't patrolled for quite awhile," said Buffy.

On patrol.

Wham! Dust! Wham! Wham! Stake through the heart. This happened about 20 times so they didn't have a lot of time to talk. What did happen was that Anya and Xander decided to...

"Anya I have a special thing to say to you," said Xander.

"Yeah what is it?" said Anya.

"I wonder if you are willing to do the honour of marrying me?" said Xander.

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," said Anya "of course I'll marry you, but let's tell people after the party tomorrow."

"Ok that is fine, thanks An," said Xander "I love you very much."

"As much as I love you," said Anya.

"I reckon so," said Xander.

AN: I'm sorry I took so long :S


	10. Chapter 10 The Wedding

**Chapter 9**

Marriage

"Do you Buffy Anne Summers take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish till death do you part?" said the vicar.

"I do," said Buffy.

"Do you Angelus Angel take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish till death do you part?" said the vicar.

"I do," said Angel.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," said the vicar "you may now kiss the bride."

In the reception.

"Well done Mrs Buffy Anne Angel, I am so proud of you," said Giles.

"Congratulations," said Tara.

"Thanks," said Buffy.

"Well done," said Willow hugging Buffy "that was pretty tough."

"Yeah surprisingly it was. You always think it is so easy when you watch other people. When you do it yourself then I think it is the vicar making you nervous," said Buffy.

"I noticed that as well, I was very nervous," said Angel.

"I am really sorry to interrupt but Anya and I have some very good news. Anya has consented to

be my wife. We decided not to tell you until after the wedding because it would have been very disrespectful to Buffy and Angel. We hope to be very happy and may I say to Buffy and Angel that we hope you have as much joy as us," said Xander.

"Thanks Xander and good luck to you as well," said Buffy.

"Buffy where did you get that dress from, I thought it wasn't the white dress sort of wedding," said Joyce.

"Well it wasn't going to be but I found this in my cupboard, it still fits me so I thought I would wear it," said Buffy blushing slightly.

"Isn't the dress you?" said Cordelia.

"Sh, yes it is," said Buffy blushing more.

"What happened to you in it?" said Joyce.

"Not a lot," said Buffy "oh mum have you had any of this lovely food yet?"

"No, but stick to the point. What happened?" said Joyce.

"Well she only drowned in it that's all," said Cordelia.

"Don't you ever know when to shut up?" said Buffy blushing a deep red.

"No, thank you Cordelia, I knew you had died but you didn't tell me how. Who made you drown, Buffy?" said Joyce.

"There was a vampire called the master. He was very strong, he lured me to him and then drowned me. Then Angel and Xander came and saved me. I killed him and that was that," said Buffy.

"No, you forgot the bit about the hellmouth opening," said Cordelia "anyway while Buffy was fighting the master, we were fighting a whole lot of demons that came from the hellmouth."

"You were! Buffy how come you never told me about how you died?" said Joyce.

"I thought it would upset you," said Buffy.

"Oh well," said Joyce.

Then they partied the night away.

"This is very sad to move out of the flat so quickly since I bought it. Anyway I want to be somewhere that is very big and that is the mansion. Also I don't think Angel would have got into that tiny flat," said Buffy.

"No he wouldn't have," said Faith "Hey Buffy."

"Hey, Faith," said Buffy.

"Don't you think you should brighten this place up a bit?" said Faith.

"That would actually be a great idea," said Buffy "wouldn't it, Angel."

"What would be a good idea?" said Angel.

"To make this place look more cheerful," said Buffy.

"Yes I suppose so," said Angel.

"Well let's get this rolling," said Buffy.

1 week later,

"Dum, de, dum, dum," sung Xander.

"What are you doing Xander?" said Willow.

"I'm helping decorate, soon this place will look great. I thought it would be faster if I helped as well," said Xander.

"Um yeah it would, but I thought you didn't want to help," said Willow.

"Well Buffy is a friend in need of some assistance. Also it didn't look that great before I

helped with my special helping hand," said Xander showing his right hand.

"It is the best we can do but maybe with someone else it might be better," said Willow.

"Especially if he is as good as he says he is," said Tara.

"Yeah, ok stay on," said Willow.

"Cool, thanks you guys," said Xander.

THE END

"Um oops I spilt the paint maybe I shouldn't be here after all," said Xander "bye guys."

AN: There we go the end, am incredibly sorry I didn't upload this earlier ( a lot earlier) and again bear in mind I was a was small when I wrote this!


End file.
